The present invention relates to an arbor for mounting tools, e.g. grinding stones, wire brushes, polishing, sanding or grinding discs, etc., in a chuck of a tool, like a power tool such as an electric drill, and the invention particularly relates to a stamped arbor which is folded into its final shape, which has a final shape wherein it is longitudinally split along the portion where the chuck engages the arbor and which has a profiled cross-sectional shape along that portion so that the arbor is less likely to slip in the chuck.
Heretofore, it has been customary to make an arbor of a solid piece of metal. The arbor is typically countersunk, and the resulting bore in the arbor is threaded in order to receive a screw to secure the tool to one end of the arbor. The arbor has an integral extending shank, which is usually cylindrical in cross-section, for engagement by the chuck of the tool. The outside of the known arbor is profiled at its end away from the chuck engaging end so that a wrench might be used for holding the arbor while the tool securing screw is tightened into the threaded bore in the arbor. The known arbor is rigid in construction. It is sometimes possible for the arbor to slip with respect to the chuck.